


Lebende Legende

by TLen



Series: Alternate Generations Universe [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Deutsch | German, Ensign-Fuh-Q-Fest, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Kim trifft sein Idol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lebende Legende

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186106) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Serie: TOS/VOY  
> Altersangabe: NC-17  
> Codes: Kirk/Kim (m/m)  
> Summe: Harry Kim trifft sein Idol  
> Archiv: GSSU, Fanfiction Paradies, andere bitte fragen. Feedback: tlen2@freenet.de
> 
> The TOS Twins and Friends: http://tostwins.slashcity.net  
> Star Trek (alle Serien), M*A*S*H, Sherlock Holmes, Karl May, Unser (T)Raumschiff, Die Schöne und das Biest und anderes. Fanfiction in deutsch und englisch, Zeichnungen, Unsere deutschen Zines, Links und mehr.
> 
> Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels, die in dieser Story verwendet wurden, nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

Persönliche Logbuch, Fähnrich Harry Kim

Nun sitzen wir also im Delta-Quadranten fest, über 70,000 Lichtjahre von zu Haus entfernt und - um die Dinge noch schlimmer zu machen - mit einem Haufen Marquis an Bord. Logisch, dass die Moral der Mannschaft momentan nicht gerade die beste ist.

Die Leute trauern um den Verlust ihrer Familie und Freunde. Sam Wildman, zum Beispiel, hatte erst vor unserer Mission geheiratet. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie und ihr Ehemann geplant hatten, ein Kind zu bekommen, sobald sie zurückkehrt. Der Captain, selbst wenn sie es nie offen zeigen würde, vermisst bestimmt auch ihren Ehemann und ihren Hund. Und ich wette sogar Tuvok wird seine Ehefrau vermissen, seiner vulkanischen Maske zum Trotz.

Ich denke, dass es nur zwei Leute an Bord der Voyager gibt, die es nicht sehr bedauern, ohne Kontakt mit ihrer Heimat zu sein. Einer davon ist Tom Paris - aus recht offensichtlichen Gründen. Er hat sicherlich kein Interesse, wieder ins Gefängnis gehen. Der andere bin... ich.

Ich weiß, dass ich auch um meine Verlobte Libby und meine Eltern trauern sollte. Natürlich vermisse ich meine Familie, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich Libby vermisse. Nicht, nachdem ich IHN getroffen hatte.

///////////

Es begann vor ein paar Wochen an einem Tag, der der glücklichste in meinem Leben zu werden schien. Ich war im Starfleet-Hauptquartier und hatte gerade meine erste Einsatzorder erhalten. Meine kühnsten Träume waren dabei wahr zu werden. Ich wurde dem neusten Forschungsschiff der Flotte zugeteilt und nicht irgendeinem alten Frachter. Was hätte ich mehr hoffen können?

Ich weilte sprichwörtlich auf Wolke sieben, als ich um eine Ecke bog und mit einem anderen Mann zusammenstieß. Ich trat ein Stück zurück und wollte gerade anfangen, mich zu entschuldigen, als ich plötzlich erkannte, wen ich beinahe über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Es war tatsächlich ER. James T. Kirk, der berühmteste Captain, den die Flotte je hatte.

Es ist sicherlich verständlich, dass ich wie betäubt war. Dort stand er: der Held meiner Jugend, der Mann, den ich mehr als irgendjemand anderen zu meinem Vorbild erkoren hatte, die lebende Legende, über die ich unzählige Geschichten während meiner Schulzeit und später an der Akademie gehört hatte. Ich war sprachlos.

Selbstverständlich hatte ich von seinem neusten Wunder gehört. Er hatte den Tod noch einmal ein Schnippchen geschlagen. Die Nachrichten waren voll von Informationen über seine wundersame Rückkehr aus dem Nexus auf Veridian III. Und jetzt stand diese Legende tatsächlich in einem Korridor des Starfleet-HQ vor mir.

Er schien mich abzuschätzen. Offensichtlich mochte er, was er sah, denn er das Wort ergriff, lächelte er mich an. "Fähnrich, in meiner Zeit haben wir uns entschuldigt, wenn wir Leute fast über den Haufen gerannt haben." Er klang - zu meiner Erleichterung - nicht wirklich verärgert.

Ich errötete und stotterte: "Ja Captain... ich meine... wir entschuldigen uns auch. Ähm... entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie gestoßen habe. Ich war nicht vorsichtig genug. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken..."

Er unterbrach mich: "Schon in Ordnung, Fähnrich. Ich bin nicht zu Schaden gekommen. Nehmen Sie so es leicht. Und wenn Sie so gütig wären, mir den Weg in die Cafeteria zu zeigen, dann vergessen wir das Ganze einfach. Ich nehme an, auch sie ist nicht mehr da, wo sie zu meiner Zeit einmal war. Wie so vieles andere."

"Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Captain", antwortete ich sofort.

///////////

Nachdem ich ihn zur HQ-Cafeteria geführt hatte, lud er mich zu einer Tasse Kaffee ein. Selbstverständlich nahm ich sofort an. Um nichts im ganzen Universum hätte ich diese Gelegenheit verpasst, etwas Zeit mit meinem Idol zu verbringen.

Der Raum war nicht sehr voll, aber die wenigen Leute, die dort waren, erkannten meinen Gefährten sofort. Ich bekam einige sehr neidischen Blicke zu spüren. Ich wette, dass sie sich wunderten, warum ein solcher Grünling wie ich von Kirk der Gesellschaft würdig erachtet worden war.

Ich selbst wunderte mich schließlich auch, warum er so gütig zu mir war. Er fragte mich, an was ich gedacht hatte, als ich ihn angestoßen hatte und ich erzählte ihm von meiner Einsatzorder. Meine Begeisterung muss sehr offensichtlich gewesen sein, denn mit einem Lächeln erzählte er mir, dass ich ihn an einen anderen, jungen Fähnrich erinnern würde, der einmal genauso begeistert gewesen wäre, wie ich jetzt. Er sagte, dass ich, wenn ich meine Leidenschaft behalten könnte, sicher eines Tages einen guten Captain abgeben würde.

Sicherlich meinte er sich selbst, als er von dem jungen begeisterungsfähigen Fähnrich sprach. Seine Rekorde als der jüngste Captain und Admiral der Flotte sind noch immer ungebrochen sind. Viele haben es versucht, aber niemanden ist es gelungen.

Wir sprachen über alles mögliche. Er fragte mich nach meiner Familie und nach meiner Heimat. Es schien, dass er meine Gesellschaft einfach genoss. Ich fragte mich immer noch, warum er, seine Zeit mit einem unerfahrenen Fähnrich verbrachte. Wahrscheinlich suchte er einfach Gesellschaft. Wahrscheinlich kannte man nicht mehr viele Leute, wenn man 80 Jahre "tot" gewesen war.

Ich war überrascht, als er mir erzählte, dass er gerade seinen Abschied von Starfleet genommen hatte. "Ich kann nicht mehr Captain eines Schiffes sein", erklärte er mir. "Es hat sich zu viel verändert, während der Zeit meiner Abwesenheit. Und ich habe nicht vor den Narren für die Presse zu machen, Museen zu eröffnen und all so einen Repräsentationsmist. Also sagte ich ihnen, entweder sie bezahlen mich für die letzten 80 Jahre, in denen ich theoretisch ja immer noch ein Starfleet-Offizier war oder sie geben mir freie Passage auf ihren Schiffen bis ich mich irgendwo mit Spock treffen kann."

Als er den Namen seines ehemaligen Ersten Offiziers ausspracht, trat so ein Glanz in seine Augen, dass ich mich sofort an einige Gerüchte betreffend ihrer privaten Beziehung, erinnerte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ich wünschte damals, ich hätte die Fähigkeit, die Zeit anzuhalten. Ich wünschte, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit nie enden würde. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ich ihn fragen wollte. Mit all den Geschichten über ihn, wusste man oft nicht, wo die Realität endete und die Legende begann. Aber ich traute mich nicht zu fragen.

So hatten wir unseren Kaffee für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell ausgetrunken. Ich überlegte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, den Abschied noch etwas hinauszuzögern, als er mich plötzlich und erstaunlicherweise zu sich nach Hause einlud.

Natürlich sagte ich sofort zu - wie hätte ich nicht gekonnt? Sein Heim war eine sehr nette Wohnung mit einem großartigen Blick auf die Golden Gate Bridge.

Er bot mir ein Getränk an, scherzte, dass ich hoffentlich alt genug für Alkohol wäre. Er war sehr nett und reizend, sogar noch mehr als in der Cafeteria. Wahrscheinlich war es dieses Verhalten oder der Alkohol oder beides, was endlich meine Zunge lockerte. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich begann ihn um Antworten auf einige Fragen zu bitten, die schon länger durch meine Gedanken schwirrten.

Er war so nett und beantwortete alles, so lange es nicht noch immer irgendeiner Geheimhaltung unterlag. Seine Stimme wurde weicher, als er begann von seinen alten Freunden zu sprechen und es gab wieder diesen Glanz in seinen Augen. Ich hörte fasziniert zu und beobachtete ihn dabei intensiver, als ich es mich im HQ gewagt hatte.

Er war noch immer der attraktive und anziehende Mann, den ich auf Hunderten von alten Bildern und Holovids gesehen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dies plötzlich so explizit registrierte, aber es war so. Ich begann, seine schönen, haselnussbraunen Augen zu bewundern und ich wünschte mir plötzlich, diese sinnlichen Lippen würden mich küssen. Ich fragte mich, ob seine Hände stark und zärtlich zu gleich sein konnten.

Als ich begann mir vorzustellen, was diese Hände alles mit mir machen könnten, spürte ich wie sich mein Glied versteifte. Ich war noch nie zuvor mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen, aber ich hatte davon schon öfters geträumt. Meine Familie ist sehr, sehr konservativ, wir sprechen nicht über solche Dinge wie Homosexualität. Ja, wir bevorzugen zu ignorieren, dass es so etwas überhaupt gibt. Aber ich war immer neugierig aufs eigene Geschlecht. Ich hatte schwule Freunde an der Akademie und ich weiß, dass es nicht nur pure Neugier war, die mich zu der einen oder anderen Fantasie über Sex mit einem Mann manchmal verleitete. Aber ich fand nie den Mut, daraus Realität werden zu lassen.

Und nun machte ich mir plötzlich Tagträume über den berühmten James T. Kirk - wie ein Teenager. Ich errötete, als ich bemerkte, dass ich eine Frage von ihm glatt überhört hatte. Dies brachte mich in große Verlegenheit. Jetzt würde er denken, dass ich mich nicht für seine Geschichten oder seine Person interessierte. Und, um es noch schlimmer zu machen, war mein Glied noch steifer geworden und hinterließ eine offensichtliche Beule in meiner Hose. Wenn ich jetzt aufstehen musste, um zu gehen, dann würde er es zwangsläufig sehen und ich wahrscheinlich vor Scham auf der Stelle tot umfallen.

Er beobachtete mich mit wachsendem Interesse, stand dann auf und trat hinter mir. Eine Hand ruhte meiner linken Schulter, die anderen spielte mit meinem Haar. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen, als er sich plötzlich herab beugte und in mein Ohr flüsterte: "Ich hatte immer eine Vorliebe für schwarzhaarige Männer." Seine Hand glitt von meiner Schulter hinunter zu meinem Schritt und drückte sanft meine Erektion. "Ich weiß, was du jetzt möchtest, wovon du gerade geträumt hast", sagte er. "Ich habe an das Gleiche gedacht. Lass uns zum Schlafzimmer gehen."

///////////

Ich wehrte mich nicht, als er meine Hand ergriff und mich auf meine Füße zog. Ich wollte ihn nicht aufhalten, wirklich nicht.

Ich kann mich kaum daran nicht erinnern, wie wir ins Schlafzimmer kamen oder, wie er sich selbst und dann mich auszog. Alles, an das ich mich erinnere - ist, dass wir bald nackt auf einem großen und gemütlichen Bett lagen und dass er jeden Zoll meines Körpers liebkoste. Er leckte, küsste und saugte ihm auf und ab, auf und ab, immer und immer wieder.

Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich gestorben und im Himmel. Er war unglaublich zärtlich und er erregte mich, mehr als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich erkannte schnell, dass die Gerüchte über seine Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber nicht untertrieben gewesen waren.

Als er mein Glied vollständig in seinen Mund saugte, dachte ich, dass ich jeden Augenblick vor lauter Erregung in Ohmacht fallen müsste. Es war fast zu viel für mich. Ich muss mir fast meine Lungen vor Ekstase aus dem Hals geschrieen haben. Und ich konnte kaum glauben, dass dies alles Wirklichkeit war, dass ich wirklich im Bett mit James Kirk lag und dass dieser berühmte Mann mir gerade so viel Vergnügen bereitete. Ich wünschte, dass ich das erwidern könnte, doch ich war nach wie vor viel zu überrascht, um irgendetwas tun zu können.

Schließlich entließ er mich aus seinem Mund und rutschte ein Stück weg. Als er eine Schublade des Nachttisches öffnete und etwas heraus nahm, glaubte ich zu wissen, was nun kommen würde. James T. Kirk würde mich nehmen und ich war mehr als bereit dazu.

Als er mir dann eine Tube in die Hand drückte, dachte ich, er wolle, dass ich ihn vorbereite und griff nach seinem großen, harten Glied. Doch er schob meine Hand beiseite. "Nicht mich, dich", sagte er.

Ich war wie betäubt. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen? Ich sollte ihn... "Ich kann nicht... ich habe nie...", stotterte ich ungläubig. Wieder dachte ich, dass dies nur ein Traum sein könne, aus dem ich sicherlich bald aufwachen würde, wie aus so manchem anderen erotischen Traum zuvor. Erregt und allein.

Aber sein Lächeln war Wirklichkeit, als er sagte: "Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal." Und dann gestand er mit: "Ich brauche es, Harry. Es ist zu lange her, dass ich einen anderen Mann in mir spürte. Ich brauche es einfach, um mich wieder lebendig zu fühlen. Nimm mich, bitte!"

Also tat ich es. Ich erinnere mich nicht an jedes Detail, zu sehr war mein bewusstes Denken ob meiner eigenen Erregung ausgeschaltet. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass es einfach unglaublich war. Er erklärte mir, dass ich meine Finger mit der Creme präparieren und dann in ihn stecken sollte. Also tat ich wie geheißen und er schien es sehr zu genießen.

Aber bald war das offensichtlich nicht genug für ihn und er verlangte mehr. "Steck deinen Schwanz in mich. Jetzt!", stöhnte er und spreizte seine Beine einladend weiter.

Ich kniete mich zwischen sie, zitternd vor Angst, dass ich ihn verletzen mochte. "Keine Angst, ich bin das durchaus gewöhnt", sagte er, offensichtlich meine Ängsten erratend. Er griff nach meinem Organ und führte es dorthin, wo er es haben wollte.

Ich spürte, wie die Spitze meines Gliedes gegen seinen Eingang presste und stieß schließlich langsam vorwärts. Er schlang seine Beine um meine Hüfte, um mich weiter in sich zu drängen. "Mehrt", drängte er und ich gehorchte, schob weiter rein, bis ich schließlich völlig in ihm war.

Sein Vergnügen war unübersehbar auf seinem attraktiven Gesicht. Und ich fühle auch pure Lust. Ich kann es noch immer nicht richtig in Worte fassen. Es war einfach himmlisch. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass mein Schanz tatsächlich im Hintern eines anderen Mannes steckte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass dieser James Kirk gehörte.

"Beweg' dich!", stöhnte er nach einer Weile. "Bitte, stoß' zu!" Ich tat es und verlor mich ganz in den Sensationen, die mein Körper empfand, als ich zurückzog, um wieder und wieder in ihn vorzustoßen.

Er schrie auf, als ich seine Prostata streifte. Das war offensichtlich, was er wollte.. brauchte.. "Härter. Schneller. Fick mich!", forderte er mich auf. Seine Beine versuchten mich noch tiefer in seinen engen Kanal zu treiben. Ich besorgte es James T. Kirk so hart und schnell wie ich konnte.

Wieder wünschte ich, dass die Zeit stehen bleiben würde, aber ich wusste auch bald, dass ich es nicht länger aushalten konnte. "Ich komme", schrie ich, als ich meinen Höhepunkt nahen fühlte.

"Ja Harry, gib mir alles!", erwiderte er, als ich ein letzte Mal tief in ihn rammte, um ihn dann mit meinem Samen auszufüllen.

Ich konnte den Namens nicht verstehen, den er flüsterte, als er gleichzeitig kam. Dann brachen wir völlig erschöpft zusammen.

Später, nachdem wir beide wieder zu Atmen gekommen waren, dachte ich, dass er mich nun auch wolle, aber er tat es nicht. Er sagte, dass ich das für den Mann aufheben solle, den ich wirklich lieben würde, dass er mir meine Jungfräulichkeit nicht nehmen wolle, dass er nicht die richtige Person dafür sei.

Und ich wusste natürlich, dass auch ich nicht der Mann war, den er sich wirklich an seiner Seite und in seinem Bett ersehnte. Ich hatte einen ziemlich guten Verdacht, wer das sein könnte und ich wünschte ihm, dass sie sich finden würden.

///////////

Unser Abschied war warm und herzlich. Er wünschte mir Glück für die Zukunft und dankte mir für meine reizende Gesellschaft. Ich konnte es ihm damals nicht sagen, aber er hatte mir die Augen geöffnet. Jetzt weiß ich, was ich wirklich in meinem Leben brauche und will.

Ich mag Libby noch immer. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen. Aber ich habe sie nie wirklich geliebt. Wir verlobten uns, weil meine Eltern es so wünschten. Sie sagten, dass es besser wäre, mich zu verloben, bevor ich die Erde verlasse. Höchst wahrscheinlich hatten sie gehofft, dass eine Beziehung mit Libby dafür sorgen würde, dass ich bliebe. Sie waren nie glücklich mit meinem Beruf in Starfleet. Sie hatten immer gehofft, dass ich meine musikalische Karriere weiter verfolgen würde. Aber der Ruf der Sterne war immer stärker.

Ich war immer der gute Sohn, der tat, was seine Eltern von ihn wollten. Das einziges Mal, dass ich mich wehrte war, als ich zur Akademie ging. Jetzt werde ich mich wieder gegen das Leben stellen, dass sie für mich geplant hatten.

Wie ich schon sagte, meine Familie ist sehr konservativ. Sie werden schockiert sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihr kleiner Junge sich entschieden hat, nur Männer zu lieben. Aber das ist nun einmal mein wahres Ich. Tief in mir habe ich es immer gewusst, aber erst James Kirk öffnete mir die Augen, mich selbst so zu akzeptieren, wie ich bin. Und ich bin bereit, es auch anderen gegenüber zuzugeben, wenn es notwendig ist. Ich will und werde mich nicht mehr länger verleugnen. Es ist nichts dabei, sich zu Männern hingezogen zu fühlen. Die Zeiten, wo das verurteil wurde, sind längst Vergangenheit. Wenn meine Familie das nicht akzeptieren kann, ist es ihr Problem nicht meines. Basta!

Ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages auch meine wahre und einzige Liebe finden werde. Die Chancen dafür dürften durch unsere jetzige Lage zwar minimiert worden sein, aber dennoch bin ich gewillt, aus dieser Situation das beste zu machen. Zumindest sollte ich statt in meiner Kabine zu hocken ausgehen und einige Freunde suchen.

Ich denke, ich beginne mit Tom Paris. Ich wette, wir haben mehr gemeinsam, als es auf den ersten Blick scheinen mag. Außerdem finde ich ihn sehr attraktiv. Wer weiß...


End file.
